dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Attempted Murder
Attempted Murder is the intended act to kill another human being. The term applies to an individual who attempts to end another person's life, except for someone in law enforcement or the military who usually classifies as a Lawful Killer. It is only deemed Attempted Murder if based outside the law (such as revenge, killing in personal justice, vigilantism, etc.). The intended target of Attempted Murder is known as an Attempted Victim and may or may not survive, depending on whether another individual kills them. Observing an attempted murder by another is not counted as attempted murderer, however, under the law the person can be held guilty as an Accomplice. Reasons Why a Target is Not Killed * The Attempted Murderer dies * The Attempted Murderer has a change of heart (and decides against it) * The target is killed by someone else * The target escapes before he/she is killed Known Attempted Murders * Brother Sam - Dexter intends to make him a victim but decides to focus on someone else when he feels Sam is redeemed. Attempted Murders that were Corrected *Little Chino - Little Chino manages to escape Dexter Morgan due to the plastic wrap not being strong enough to hold him to the table, and Dexter's state of mind. The second time, Dexter fixes this problem by more firmly tying Chino down to the table. *Arthur Mitchell - On multiple occasions, Dexter is given the opportunity to kill Arthur, however, he doesn't complete the task. *#In the first instance, Dexter tails Arthur to his home, but doesn't follow through due to his curiosity when he finds that Arthur a family man. *#The second time, Arthur hits a deer and Dexter is given an axe, but instead of killing Arthur, he chooses to kill the deer. *#The third time, Dexter follows Arthur to the roof of an incomplete building with the intention of injecting him with M99, however, he finds Arthur about to commit suicide. Initially, Dexter tries to save him because he wants to kill him in his own way, but then has thoughts of just letting him go because he'd still die by his own hand. Unfortunately, some nearby workers rush over to "assist" Dexter by taking Arthur's arm and pulling him up. *#The fourth time, on Thanksgiving Day when Arthur tries to kill his son, Jonah Mitchell, Dexter drags him by the neck (via a belt) to the kitchen and pulls a kitchen knife. Dexter is stopped when Sally Mitchell and daughter, Rebecca Mitchell, intervene, crowding around Arthur. *#The fifth time, when Arthur kidnaps Scott Smith, Dexter eventually locates him. The two engage in a fight, only for Dexter to be left with the decision of finishing off Arthur or saving Scott. Feeling the need to save the child first, he pulls Scott from the wet cement but this enables Arthur to escape. *#The sixth time, Dexter tails Arthur to a parking garage, and Dexter injects him with M99. However, due to Dexter's reckless driving earlier (when he knocked off the mirror of a motorist's car), he is arrested. Arthur is left unconscious inside of his own van. When Dexter returns, Arthur has awoken and escaped. Dexter finally kills Arthur by sabotaging his car, following him until it breaks down, and capturing him. Arthur is taken to a kill room inside a bomb shelter and Dexter carries out a full Kill Ritual. Category:Terminology Category:Indexter